Lust
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A drk fic inspired by a bad day. -Twoshot-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, this is completely different from what I normally write. It was spawned from an early morning confrontation with my ex and his wife where they threatened my life, then to add insult to injury apparently everyone decided to play "Lets piss off the Walmart Cashier." Soooo instead of launching myself over my counter and strangling the customers, I put all my bad mood and rage filled thoughts into writing. This is the result. It's violent, dark and slashy due to my muse being aggravated as well. But since you came to read it I'm gonna shut my mouth now. Enjoy!_

He stood in the ring, staring down at the red and black blood stained leather in his hand. He could hear the crowd heckling his brother as he made his way to the back, his chestnut mane of curls shielding his face. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach and he clenched the ripped leather in his hand as he exited the ring.

"_How dare he._" He seethed as he stalked to the back. _"How dare that damn cowards turn tail and run!_"

He walked through the curtain and everything and everyone seemed to stop moving. It was almost like walking into a wax museum, they looked real, but there was no life. They all knew that the safest thing to do when The Undertaker was angry was to just be as still and silent as a corpse. With a snarl he pushed past crew and talent alike on his way to his locker room, his mouth set in angry line. He slammed into the locker room, the force from his shove against the door enough to shatter the frame.

Taker was shoving his things down in his bag when he got the feeling that he was no longer alone. He raised his head to snap at the idiot that decided to bother him, but instead found himself staring at the source of his foul mood. Kane was standing in the door way, his mass of curls obscuring his face and his hands clenched at his sides.

"You have something that's mine." Kane said slowly, his voice raw from underuse.

"This old thing?" Taker asked, holding the ruined mask up, a sick grin on his face.

Without warning Kane lunged at Taker and tried to rip it from his hand. He underestimated his brothers' strength and soon the two were rolling around on the floor trading blows and insults. Taker's anger increased as Kane managed to bust his lip open, licking at the open wound he aimed for the spot where the steel steps had drawn blood earlier. All of his frustration at Kane welled to the surface as the blood dripped down onto his face and he started to strike anywhere he could. He had had enough of Kane's interference in his life, and it was going to end tonight.

"You want pain little brother, I'll show you pain." He hissed as he managed to get to his feet. Kane sprang to his feet as well and Taker grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into the wall then rammed into him. Instead of backing up instantly he grabbed a fist full of Kane's hair and went to slam his head against he wall, but silk like feeling and faint scent of Kane's shampoo wafted up into his nostrils and he hesitated. That small opening gave Kane enough time to power out and throw Taker into the wall, back first.

"You know nothing of pain." Kane said pinned his brother to the wall by the throat, and raised his other hand.

Taker closed his eyes in preparation for the strike, but instead he felt lips slanted over his. His eyes flew open as he pushed against his brother, breaking the contact. Kane however didn't give him to regroup before he crashed his lips back over his brothers, forcing him against the wall again. This time though Kane grabbed a fist full of Taker's hair to hold him in place. The more Taker fought the harder Kane pressed against him and the harder he pulled his hair. Kane then bit Taker's bottom lip, making him gasp in pain and Kanes tongue invaded his mouth and slid smoothly across his.

Again Taker pushed against him, this time managing to break away. As Kane stumbled back Taker speared him to the floor and straddled his chest, his fists raised to strike. But again Kane turned the tables and rolled over, pinning Taker against the floor. He grabbed Taker's hair and brought his lips down to his brothers, pressing hard enough against Taker's teeth to shred the inside of his lips. This time he forced his tongue into Takers mouth immediately as his other hand drifted down to Taker's jeans. Taker felt the zipper slid down and then Kane's hand as it wrapped itself around his length, squeezing almost painfully as he stroked him to painful hardness.

Suddenly Kane backed off and Taker sat up confused only to have Kane force his cock between his lips. Kane anchored his hands in Takers hair and started to thrust violently in and out and it took everything Taker's power not to gag. He clawed at Kane's thighs and but it only seemed to spur the large man on and soon he tasted something salty on his tongue. His eyes widened as he realized that his brother was going to cum and force him to swallow it. The taste was getting more intense and Taker doubled his efforts to free himself.

Kane let go of his hair and Taker turned to the side and began to spit on the floor. A boot to the back had him sprawled out on his stomach seconds later. He felt hands on his ankles and then there was a burning sensation as his jeans were ripped from his legs. He let out a yelp that turned into a strangled moan as Kane forced himself into Taker. Pain exploded as his brother started to thrust in and out brutally. To add to the sensations Kane grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled his head back painfully, breathing in Taker's ear as he forced himself deeper. He sped up and Taker knew that he was on the verge of loosing it.

Kane howled as he emptied himself into his brother, then fell heavily onto his back forcing them both to the ground. He bit Taker's shoulder hard as he pulled out and got to his feet. He tucked himself into his pants and headed towards the door, grabbing his ruined mask on the way.

"Now you know pain." Then he was gone, leaving his brother winded and bleeding on the floor.

_Ohh I almost forgot, I DO NOT own the characters. Even though I would love to_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know, it was originally supposed to be a one shot, but Taker muse kept tapping at my mind until I gave him a chap. And a whiny muse is a bad muse. _

_Taker: It's not right that I get left like that. I mean seriously, on the floor? Come on that's not me. I DEMAND retribution. And I don't whine._

_DK: But you are always dominate...and you do too._

_Taker: Exactly, that's how it's supposed to go. Hence the reason I'm the older brother._

_DK: You're older because you were born first._

_Taker: Whatever, just fix it!_

_DK: Fine, and by the way, I own nothing. The men belong to themselves and the gimmicks to the writers when they didn't suck as much._

He paid little attention to the odd looks he was getting as he stalked down the RAW hallway. After all who was going to make him leave? He only had one thing on his mind at the moment, revenge on his brother. Just thinking about what Kane had done to him had him in a rage. To be raped on the floor by his own flesh and blood and then left to lay like a forgotten piece of paper, it was humiliating. But he had to admit that he enjoyed it on some sick, twisted level. The feel of his brother as he moved inside him, the feel of his breath as it stirred the hairs on the back of his neck. Just thinking about it had him shivering and drawing shaky breaths. All of it had culminated in spine tingling pleasure after the initial pain had worn off.

Taker felt himself hardening as mere flashes of had happened the night before played over and over in his mind. He growled and quickened his pace, thoughts of breaking his brothers neck pushing his other, more erotic thoughts to the side. He knew his brother was a creature of habit so he headed to the darkest and most desolate part of the arena. As he stood outside the door he bagan thinking that maybe breaking Kane's neck was too merciful.

"_I'll make him suffer first. Make him beg me for mercy, or better yet death. And then I'll break his neck._" Taker thought viciously as he steeled himself to open the door.

The sound of running water greeted him when he opened the door and he praised his timing. The room was lit by the light of flickering candles, and the faint smell of saddle soap hung on the air.

"_He must have been cleaning and conditioning his mask before his shower._" Taker thought as he looked for a darkened corner to sit in.

"Come back for more have you?" Kane asked from besides him.

Taker spun around and stared at his brother. Kane was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair hanging in wet ringlets about his face. That's when it hit him, even though Kane hadn't been wearing his mask last night he couldn't remember ever seeing his face. Of course most of the time Kane's thighs had been the only thing he could see, well them and the floor.

"Why won't you show yer face?" Taker demanded as he advanced on his younger brother.

"Because there is nothing to see."

Kane started to back up into the bathroom, but Taker grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, making him collide hard with his chest. The impact stunned Kane long enough for Taker to sweep the hair from his face. The feel of Taker's skin against his jerked Kane out of his stupor and he placed both hands on his brothers chest and shoved him backwards, sending him hard on his ass. Kane made a dash for his mask which lay on the bench where he had left it so he could shower. But Taker was just slightly faster and grabbed Kane's ankle, making Kane face plant against the cold tile floor.

Taker used his quick reflexes and launched himself onto Kane's back, fisting his hands in Kane's hair. The feeling of the silk like threads slipping through his fingers had him loosening his grip and pushing the hair to side as he planted kisses on Kanes neck. He felt his brother shudder and bit into the sensitive flesh of his shoulder, drawing a gasp from the younger man. Kane struggled but Taker just pressed down harder, using his legs to clench his hold on Kane's waist. He continued to suck on his brothers' neck as he ran his hands down his sides, loving the way Kane's muscles bunched and lept under his touch.

Soon the ghost light touches of his brother had Kane flipping them over and taking control of the situation. He latched onto Takers lips and forced his tongue into his mouth his hair curtaining his face and creating a cozy darkness as he plundered his brothers mouth. Taker started to reach up to push the hair away, but Kane grabbed his wrists and forced them back down, all without breaking the lip contact. His lungs started to burn for air but Taker didn't want to lose the feeling of Kane's lips on his. Kane pulled back and looked down at his brother and felt himself harden painfully as he seen the darkened, lust filled eyes of Taker.

He let go of one of Taker's wrists and moved his hand down to the fly of his jeans, teasing the straining hard-on that wanted so badly to be freed. A groan from Taker had him slowly taking the zipper down and sliding the jeans down his legs. He reached into Taker's boxers and wrapped his large hand around the hard member and started to slowly stroke it up and down, loving the way his brother responded to his ministrations. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing it came a surprise when Taker pushed him off and straddled his chest.

"I tasted you, know it's your turn."

He nudged Kane's lips with his cock and drew in a deep breath when Kane swiped at the tip with his tongue before taking as much as he could in his position. Seeing the dilemma he got to his feet and pulled Kane up to his knees and forced himself back between his lips. He threaded his hands in Kane's hair and other than setting the pace let Kane do all the work. He felt Kane rake his fingernails over his ass and gasped as he lightly scraped his teeth along his shaft. He felt the end nearing and wanted to finish the way Kane had the night before. He let go and pushed Kane back onto the floor. He then flipped him over and impaled him.

The sudden in take of breath and tightening of muscles had Taker gritting his teeth to keep from losing it right then and there. He grabbed Kane's hair and started a fast past, whispering in Kane's ear when he laid down against his back so he could go deeper. Taker remembered the incomplete feeling he had after Kane had finished and left, leaving him hard and wanting. So he reached around and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me." He sighed as he nipped at Kane's neck.

He sped up his thrusting, wanting Kane to finish before he did, and barely made it. Kane let out another howl like the one he had last night and Taker felt the warm liquid cover his hand. A minute later Taker slammed into him and held still as he felt his own release burst forth in spurts, filling Kane to the brim. He pulled out and pulled Kane up so that he his back was pressed against his front and rained kissed on his neck and shoulderblades. As Kane tried to regain his breath, Taker got to his feet and after putting his jeans on, slipped from the room.

As he passed by the bench he reached down and grabbed Kane's mask. With a smirk he headed out to the parkinglot, knowing that his brother would soon follow. He brought the cool leather to his face and inhaled the scent of saddle soap and Kane. He kicked started his bike and headed to the hotel, letting a genuine laugh errupt from him as he realized that still hadn't seen Kane's face.

"In due time, all in due time." He whispered into the wind as he rocketed into the night.


	3. The Masks We Hide Behind

_A/N: You think I own these guys?? Ha I wish. Anyways this was going to be a oneshot sequel to Lust, but instead I made it into a bonus chapter. Enjoy!_

He stood outside the door debating on whether or not to knock. He knew his brother had taken his mask after their last encounter. After all how many people willingly entered his locker room, and how many more were stupid enough to steal from him. The mask itself wasn't of great importance, it was the emotions attached to the mask. Sure he had others, but that one had been with him from the first time he ever stepped foot into the ring.

It was the only thing that he could say that his father ever gave him that wasn't a slap, or a punch to the jaw. The mask also represented safety from the prying eyes of the world. It represented the fear of his opponents as they stood across from him in the ring. And last but not least, the mask represented inner strength. It's what made him go out night after night and put his body on the line for the blood thirsty millions.

Undertaker didn't understand or rather, didn't care. All he seen was cowardice, and that was one thing despised. Kane knew that for certain, he had hear Taker say it enough when they passed in the hallways or were in the ring.

"A real man doesn't hide his face from the world behind a piece of leather, no matter what it looks like." He had hissed more than once as they faced off.

Kane never had an answer, not that it mattered; his brother didn't and never would understand. Kane just reacted as he would to anyone else that was insulting him. With hard rights and heavy boots to the head. Never mind that this was his brother, his own flesh and blood. That didn't matter, it didn't even register over Kane's need to inflict pain. In fact Kane took greater pleasure in making Undertaker writhe in pain on the mat. It was Taker's fault that he had live his life behind that piece of leather.

With a grimace Kane pulled himself out of his thoughts and glared at the door. All he had to do was boot the damn thing down, stroll in and rip his mask from Taker's grip then leave. He took a deep breath and raised his foot to kick the door, but before it could collide with the wood; the door opened and Kane's momentum carried him forward onto his face.

"Wondered when you were going to show yer face...So to speak." Taker said condensendingly as Kane picked himself up from the ground.

Kane looked at his brother, his lips curled back over his teeth behind the curtain of his hair. He had decided not to wear one of his other masks that night. Why carry another one around when he could put the one he retrieved back on? He silently held his hand out to his brother, stating without words what he had come for.

"What?" Kane didn't answer his brothers' growled question, all he did was raise his hand a little and tilt his head to the side. "Damnit! I know you can talk."

"Mask." Kane made his voice raspy on purpose, grinning slightly as his brother glowered at him.

"What makes you think I have it?" Taker challenged as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know."

"You can't prove it."

Kane was tired of this game and launched himself at his brother but Taker moved out of the way and Kane barreled into the room. He heard the door slam shut behind him and winced when he heard the lock click into place. He hated being locked in, it reminded him of the time he spent in the basement during his "training." He whirled around and regarded his brother carefully as Taker approached him. Soon Taker was within arms reach and Kane jerked back when Taker went to move the hair out of his face.

"Why won't you show me yer face?" Taker asked in a softened and low tone. Kane knew better than to trust him, it was one of the lessons that his father had beaten into him and one that Taker himself re-enforced nearly every week when they got into the ring together.

"There's nothing to see." He replied simply.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that." Taker said as he reached out and grabbed Kane by the wrist. He turned it into a hammerlock and forced Kane to walk over to the mirrored closet doors. He then used his free hand and pulled Kane's hair back into a pony tail that not only exposed his face but also gave Taker control over the movement of his head. At his brothers in drawn breath Kane closed his eyes and tried to force his head downwards. The pain from the stress on his hair bringing tears to his eyes. However his brother had other ideas.

"Look in the mirror." Taker commanded as he jerked Kane's head back up. "Dammit! I said look."

Slowly Kane swallowed and cracked his eyes, preparing himself to see the scars that his father had always said made him a monster. He felt Taker let go of his hair and pull him hard against his chest. Then he felt Taker's lips and tongue against his neck. It fascinated him to see his brother staring at him in the mirror as he preceded to leave one hell of love bite. Then Kane moaned as Taker bit down on his shoulder, he closed his eyes, but snapped them back open when Taker grabbed a hand full of hair and tugged hard.

"I want you to watch what I do to you." He said as he then moved his hand from Kane's hair to the fly on his jeans.

Kane swallowed as he watched his brother take his zipper down and gently free his cock from the material. Taker started to stroke him and Kane had to fight the urge to close his eyes and lean back into his brother. His breath started to hitch as Taker sped up, then before he could move, Taker was down on his knees in front of him and was taking his length between his lips. Kane threaded his hands in his brothers hair and watched as Taker swallowed him, the reflection in the mirror to much to bear in addition to the warmth of Taker's mouth. Soon he threw his head back and thrust violently into Taker's mouth as he came.

His knees were still shaking when Taker got back to his feet and moved behind him. Kane felt his jeans skim down his legs, but he was too wiped to do anything other than watch. He seen Taker free himself from his jean clad prison and hissed as Taker thrust into him. Taker then grabbed a fist full of Kane's hair and started to buck violently.

"Beautiful." Taker gasped in his ear as he forced himself deeper. "So beautiful. Cum with me Kane." Taker grabbed Kane cock that was once again hard and roughly started to tug on it. "See what I'm doing to you. Do you?"

Kane could only moan as he watched his brother's face tighten, he knew Taker was close and he reached down and covered Taker's hand with his own and sped the pace up. Then his second orgasm took over and he heard the hot sticky liquid splash against mirror. He opened his eyes in time to watch his brother go over the edge and his breath caught in his throat. Taker was gazing lovingly at him as he came back down to earth. He pulled out and Kane felt alone even though Taker was right behind him.

"Stand up." He demanded. Numbly Kane did as he was told and didn't resist when Taker turned him around. He did however flinch as Taker smoothed the hair away from his face.

"What was that for?" He forced himself to ask.

"To show you that there is nothing wrong with you." Taker rasped as his hand cupped Kane's cheek and his thumb ran over his lip.

"How was that _display_ showing me that there is nothing wrong." Kane snapped, he hated having his emotions played with and he felt his anger starting to rise.

"That display as you called it, wasn't planned. I couldn't help it, I wanted to watch as I got you off, as I rammed into you." Taker confessed as he planted a soft kiss on Kane's lips.

"You called me beautiful. You lied."

"Did I?" Taker forced Kane around again so that he faced the mirror. "Do you want to know what I see?"

"A deformed freak?" Kane said bitterly.

"No, and if you say that again or something like that I'm going to beat yer ass raw...on second thought I still might." Taker purred in his ear as his hand caressed Kane's ass. "No, I see a damn fine looking man. A little pale in the face, but none the less, a damn fine looking man."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother." Kane argued.

"What did I tell you." Taker growled as he whacked Kane's ass, making the younger man yelp.

"It's true." Kane contended.

Once again Taker's hand came down, only this time Kane moaned at the contact. He felt himself getting hard again and reached around to grab ahold of Takers cock.

"No." Taker moved back and Kane turned around, his need written so clearly on his face that Taker faltered.

"Please."

"Not until you believe that yer not deformed."

"Why do you care?" Kane yelled, his lust turning into anger for minute.

"Because I love you." Taker yelled back, his eyes widening as he realized what he said.

"You what?"

"I love you."

Kane didn't move, didn't dare to breathe, afraid that this was some joke that his brother was playing on him. However, the gentle kiss that Taker pulled him in for broke the trance. And soon they were tumbling to the bed as hands squeezed and pulled. Before Taker plunged into him for a second time he looked down and moved the hair from his face again gently.

"Do me favor." He asked.

"What?" Kane was impatient and pressed against him.

"Wear you mask everywhere else but in my room."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see yer face when I do this." This was thrusting into Kane hard and keeping that pace until they both came again in loud howls. Kane stayed silent, just laying with his back to Taker. He was smiling though as his brothers breathing evened out, when he was sure that Taker was asleep he left the bed and grabbed his mask. Before he left the room he left a note on the table, then with a soft kiss to Taker's lips he donned the mask and left quietly. As he headed down to his room he smirked, his brother was going to love his note.

_I promise to never wear my mask in your room on one condition, always have mirrored closet doors in your room. If you want to watch me cum, I want to watch both of us as you swallow that cum._

_-Kane._

Kane flopped down onto his bed, laying the mask on the table before he did. And for the first time in a long time he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. A smile curving his lips as he did so.


End file.
